Hiccups
by SteffieLovesPJO
Summary: How do you cure hiccups... Thalico style? Read and Review please! :D


_**Hi people! This is a short one-shot about Thalico. That couple is just adorable, even though some people might hate it. But I love them soooo much! :D Anyway, I'm also inviting people to read my other story, "Half Bloods in High School", it's almost done. It might not really be, you know, a "perfect" story, but I invite you guys to read it. No force though. If you don't want to read it, it has no problem with me. It includes Camp, Demigods, Percabeth, Thalico and all those stuff! :D Anyway, more about this one-shot, I got this idea not so long ago. I had a non-stop hiccup session. So, I decided to make a little fluff about Thalia and Nico with it. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO!**_

*Thalia's POV*

Do you guys know what's worse than a bad hair day? A pimple? A detention? Well, I'll tell you. It's hiccups. Yup, you heard me right. Hiccups.

It all started on a Friday afternoon. I was lying down on my bed, thinking about a certain son of Hades when suddenly; I let out a small, single hiccup. I decided to ignore it and continue my daydre- I mean, continue concentrating on _him_.But another hiccup came out, followed by another and another and another and another and you get the idea, right? I stood up from my bed, frustrated. I went out of my cabin and slammed the door. I walked to the dining pavilion, frowning.

As I got there, I searched for any sign of water. Thankfully, in the far end, there were goblets stacked. I walked closer and took one.

"Water, please." I asked. The goblet started to feel with water. I held my breath for 30 seconds then drank from the water from the goblet. Of course it never ran out. I kept drinking until my stomach was filled with water.

After drinking, I stopped dead at my tracks, waiting for any signs of continuous hiccups. There was none at first so I started walking. But once I got out of the pavilion, it started again. _UGH! I can't drink anymore or else I'll barf! _I angrily stormed to the far end of the beach, where no one usually stays. It's a perfect place to, you know, do something or… whatever. I sat down at the sand and took of my shoes. I placed my shoes behind me so the water won't get it wet. The hiccup continued restlessly. My chest started to heart and well, my temper started to rise.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"AH!" I shouted, completely frustrated. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!".*hiccup*

Everyone looked at me, but I don't give a damn about it. *hiccup*

*hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup**hiccup*

"Why don't you just stop?" I shouted. *hiccup*

And once again, everyone looked at me. And again, I don't give a damn. *hiccup*

I was so busy glaring and letting out my anger that I didn't notice Nico sit beside me.

"So, I saw you storm out of your cabin and went to the dining pavilion with an angry expression on your face. May I ask why? Is it because of the hiccups? I heard you have a bad case of it. Is that true?" he asked. *hiccup**hiccup* He looked at me, confused.

"Does that answer you-*hiccup*r ques-*hiccup*tion?" I said. _UGH! Even when I talk! _He looked at me then suddenly, started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"UGH! What ar-*hiccup*e you ev-*hiccup*en doing h-*hiccup*ere?" I shouted at him. He continued to laugh, but it was obvious he was trying to calm his self down because when he stops, he would suddenly snort then laugh. Weird, I know.

"If you value your life, leave. Now." I glared at him. Sadly, it doesn't really work. You see, Nico's a big kid now. He's not the kid who's addicted to Mythomagic anymore. He's 18, like me. And just so you know why I aged, I got kicked out of being a huntress years ago. Why? Well, there was this accident that, well, let's just say I got myself involved in the wrong company. You don't get what I mean? Well, that's good. You don't really have to know about it.

Anyway, Nico's not afraid of my death glare like most people do. I stood up but he held my hand and pulled my down.

"Wait, I'm gonna help you." he looked sincere enough so I sat back down.

"What do-*hiccup*u y *hiccup*ou *hiccup* mean?" I looked at him, suspiciously, forgetting my hiccup fever.

"Don't get mad, okay?" he asked.

"Huh? *hiccup**hiccup*" I asked. *hiccup* He surprised me by leaning in and kissing me. I was surprised but I slowly closed my eyes. _PULL AWAY! PULL AWAY! _My mind shouted. _DON'T PULL AWAY! DON'T PULL AWAY!_ My heart shouted at me. Hmmm… people always say follow your heart, so I did. I tangled my hand in his hair and kissed him back. Seconds later, he pulled away. _AWWW! _I thought. _GET A GRIP! _I shouted to myself.

"Wow, that was… something." I said, still dazed. I couldn't believe I love the feeling of kissing a boy! Well, yeah, I do like Nico. A lot. Ever since I quit being a huntress, Nico's been like a very good friend to me and well, I guess I fell in love with him.

"Uhm, yeah. It was…" he said. He smiled at me and I can't help smiling back. His eyes were excited and happy.

"So, did that mean something or was that supposed to shoo my hiccups away?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light. _SAY IT MEANS SOMETHING! SAY IT DOES! _My mind begged.

"Uhm… why don't you guess?" he asked, trying to choose his words carefully. My face broke in a grin, which, I have no reason why. He grinned back.

"Well, maybe, both?" I said. He laughed lightly but then turned serious.

"You're right." he said quietly.

"I knew I was wro- what?" I asked, trying to make sure that what I heard was right.

"I said, you're right." he said it quietly.

"Oh, really? And what did it mean?" I asked, slowly.

"This." He leaned in slowly and kissed me again, this time with passion. I kissed him back with the same level of passion. _Awesome…_

We slowly pulled back. We stared at each other's eyes then we slowly started to smile.

"Let's go." He stood up and reached for my hands. I gladly took it. He helped my up and held my hand. I stared at Nico. I can't believe that Thalia Grace, who is me, just got the boy of her dreams.

I should get a bad case of hiccups some more.

_**SOO? How was it? I sincerely hope you guys liked it. And for all those people who says, "not Thalia getting kicked out of the huntress again!", well, that's the only way I could make this Thalico one-shot. Anyway, I have to go to sleep now. Tomorrows Monday… ugh! I hate Mondays so much! See you guys again next week! PEACE OUT! XD **_


End file.
